Were Just Friends , Right ?
by serenitygurl607
Summary: Draco and Hermione are bestfriends. Draco wants to be more than friends , but Hermione gets a boyfriend. Draco gets jealous . What does Draco do ? Why is Hermione getting mad about what Draco does?PG-13 just for safety. Lots of jealousy.RomanceDramaHumor


A/N: Hello . Everyone. This my first fanfic .This is a D/Hr fic eventually .Oh and there going to be OOC , but there still going to be going to Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter . I only own the plot. I really wish I owned Draco Malfoy like most girls do.

Summary: Draco and Hermione are best friends. Draco wants to be more than friends , but Hermione gets a boyfriend. Draco gets really jealous so he goes out with the person Hermione hates the most. Why is Hermione so jealous Draco 's like a brother to her , right?Lots of jealousy and some language

* * *

. 

Chapter 1 - You have a WHAT !?

Malfoy Manor : Draco's POV

Hmmm. Why is Hermione acting so strangely ? She is biting her lip that's another sign that she's nervous. She has something to tell me. I can sense it . It's like one of those sixth senses thingies.

" Mya ?" I ask.

" Yeah." Yup. She has something to tell me definitely. She sounds worried.

" Do you have anything to tell me ?"

" No. " She said that a little too quickly. She's lying.

" I know your lying , so spill."

" Okay , but promise not to freak out ." This must be something big then.

" I promise."

" Well I have a ..... well ....... a boyfriend . There I said it ."

She has a WHAT!?

" You, have a WHAT!?"

"A .... boyfriend." Ugh! I swear if that guy touches my Mya. He'll be dead.

" Who is this guy?" I'll have to scare him later.

" You should know him his name is Blaise Zabini." BLAISE!!!!????? That $$###%$.

" Mya , if he lays a finger on you I'll kill him."

" Drake , he's special not like those other guys." Yeah right. He's just another one of those one-night stand guys.

" Okay .whatever , but promise me I'll be the first to attack him if he touches you."

" Drake , I promise , but there's more. " What!? How could there be anymore.

" Well he's Head Boy you see and I'm Head Girl so that means we share a common room and a bathroom . But have our own rooms." WHAT!!!!!!!!!???????????

" Hermione Elizabeth Granger , I forbid you to share that common room AND that bathroom with that !#$%#$&."

" Draco Lucius Malfoy , you are not my father. You can't forbid me to do anything and watch your language. Drake , I thought you were my best friend , please understand." Oh-no , not the puppy dog pout. Ugh ! She always uses it against me. I have to give in. No !

" Fine , but I'll be keeping a very close eye on Blaise." I sure will if he breaks her heart I'll hunt him down like the dog he is. " Anyways it's seven so I'll be watching that felly."

"It's a telly , Drake." Yeah whatever . Little Miss-Know-It-All, My Little-Miss-Know-It-All.

* * *

Hermione's POV Later that night 

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally told Draco about Blaise. Which was interesting. It's like Drake was jealous. Naw. He's just overprotective. Well anyway it's my finally year at Hogwarts and I'm Head Girl.A week til school starts. I can't wait to go back. The only thing that I'm not going to miss at Hogwarts is Pansy Parkinslut. I hate that , whore. Have to calm down now._

_Lotsa Love _

_Mya_

* * *

A/N: It was horrible wasn't it. Just tell me in a review. It must suck. I got the idea late at night. Oh and incase you didn't know Harry and Ron never liked Hermione so she became friends with Draco. Hermione's also spending the night at Malfoy Manor in a different room from Draco of course. Draco's father died when he was very little. Draco's Mom actually liked muggles . She is best friends with Hermione's Mom. Okay, That's there to clear things up. 

Lotsa Love

Dark-Fairy Slayer

* * *

Draco: Do I get to kiss Hermione soon ? 

Me: Draco what are you doing awake ? And I can't tell you that. It's going to ruin my story.

Draco: Oh, come on this story needs to move faster.

Me: Draco , shut up or I 'll make this a Blaise/Hermione story and you'll get Pansy.

Draco : Okay , Okay just as long as I don't end up with Pansy . Egh!

(Slience)

Draco : So really when do I get to kiss Hermione ?

Me: Okay that's it. I'm getting Pansy. Pansy , Draco wants you.

Draco: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I'll be good just put her back in the cage.

Me : Alright. Pansy , Draco's in that cage.

Pansy : Draco!!!!!!!

Draco : Phew!!! Okay Goodnight.

* * *


End file.
